Holidays
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: One shots of different holidays in the Lopez-Pierce household. Includes: Brittany, Santana, their three kids and occasional pop-ins from the glee club alumni.
1. Christmas Memory

"Mommy! Max took my toy!" Roman Alexander Lopez-Pierce yelled while running into the kitchen to find his mothers.

Roman was Santana and Brittany's eldest son at six years old. He was pretty tall for his age and very slender. He looked just like Santana, a spitting image. The only visible difference between Santana and Roman would be that Roman has light blue eyes. His hair was shaved into a fade with a letter R on the back of his head, just like he wanted it.

Santana turned away from her conversation with Brittany and glanced down at the little boy sighing. "What happened Rome?" She questioned while she moved off of Brittany's lap and over to the little boy.

"Max stole my toy! I put it on the floor and I came back and he was playing with it! I asked for it back and he told me no and he won't give it back." Roman said while getting upset. The unshed tears were starting to make his eyes glisten in the kitchen light. Santana glanced at her wife as she checked the food that was in the oven. This is one of the things that Roman had inherited from Brittany over the years. Santana loved the fact that Brittany was open about her feelings and that she was teaching their kids to be too; but she hated the fact that for whatever reason, none of them were able to equally balance what Brittany would teach them and what Santana would teach them.

"San, the food should be done in like 15 minutes, and then we can finally leave to Quinn's house for the Christmas party. I'll go get Ella in her dress so that we'll finally be on time for something." Brittany said while walking out of the room to go grab her 10-month-old daughter from the playpen and get her dressed.

Santana sighed and rubbed her temples, she already had a feeling how this conversation with Max was going to go. She took a deep breath before choosing her next move.

"Maximus Reece Lopez-Pierce, get your butt over here!" She called out to the little boy.

After two minutes, a small three year old boy came running into the kitchen. He was extremely tall for his age as well, he was up to the middle of Santana's stomach and he is a little monster. His hair was in the shape of the American crew cut. He came in and stood in front of Santana batting his big chocolate eyes at her, a sign that he knew that he was in trouble and he was trying to soften the blow.

"Did you take Roman's toy when you know you're not supposed to?" Santana asked the little boy as she kneeled down to his eye level.

"No." He said simply.

"You're lying!" Roman yelled while pointing his finger at his little brother.

"Shut up!" Max screamed while crossing his arms.

"Maximus." Santana said sternly.

"No!" He yelled again while looking at his mother directly in the eye.

"Stop yelling." Santana stated while narrowing her eyes on the small child. "Give Roman his toy back."

"No!" He yelled again while clenching his fists at his side. Santana sighed while crossing her arms.

"Maximus Reece," Santana started giving her son the glare that said _I'm not playing with you right now_. "Go get the toy and give it to your brother and tell him you're sorry."

"No!" Max yelled again while reflecting the glare that Santana was shooting him; he was her in a three year old form.

"Fine. If you don't then you're staying home by yourself." Santana said while standing up.

Max didn't say anything. He just stared at his mom while trying to keep his glare hard and mimicking her stance. "I don't care." He whispered harshly.

"Fine, than you can stay here with Oprah if you don't care." Santana said while going and sitting down at the chair. She stared at her son and noticed his eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes began to soften and his lips started to jut out into a pout.

Ah, the pout.

The main thing that was exactly Brittany. The pout. He began pouting at his mother while keeping his arms crossed. Tears began to find their way to his eyes and were on the brim of his eye lids. Santana watched the little boy and she felt herself beginning to feel bad from the sight of the pout. She sighed heavily before turning.

"Brit come here."

Within seconds, Brittany came running into the kitchen with a small smile, "what's up?"

Santana just nodded her head towards Max and Brittany sighed. She mouthed I got it and told Santana to finish getting roman dressed and grab the rest of Max's clothing so that he'd be able to finish getting dressed in the living room. Santana nodded and simply followed what her wife had instructed her to do.

Santana went to Roman's room and grabbed his clothing to dress him. She grabbed a white tank top, a black button down shirt with red suspenders and a pair of black dress pants. She dressed him and put on his black dress shoes with the red bottoms and his red and black sweater that had snowflakes on it while telling the boy to go and grab his coat.

Santana then went into Max's room and grabbed him an outfit. She settled on a pair of black pants with a dark red button down shirt and a black bow tie with black shoes. She then made her way out to the living room to see if everything was fine and handled; it was.

Max was sitting happily on a stool in the kitchen watching Brittany finish taking the food out of the oven and placing it in something more carriable. Santana walked in the kitchen with Roman and the clothing and Max immediately apologized. Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes; she never understood how she was able to get their son to do things like that.

She finished getting Max dressed while Brittany brought the food out to the car. She had the two boys sit in the living room while she buckled Ella in her carseat. Ella was a spitting image of Brittany. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair; only difference was that Ella's hair was kinky curls unlike Brittany's. Also, for a ten month old, she had a mean glare like Santana. Ella was wearing a cute ruffled red dress and black rights with a little bow head band.

Santana and Brittany loved when their kids matched them. Brittany was wearing a tight long sleeved black dress with red heels while Santana was wearing her signature red in a short dress with black heels. Santana had the two boys follow her while she grabbed Ella's car seat and began walking to the car.

Once everybody was strapped in, Santana ran back in the house for like 5 minutes because she had claimed to forgotten something; causing the girls to be late to Quinn's annual Christmas party, yet again.

/

It was around 8:45 and everybody was having a great time. Quinn's Christmas parties normally just consisted of the Glee club all together to catch up on things knowing that they all haven't seen each other in a while. It was also very nice knowing that their kids would be able to have fun with each other. They all were pretty much God-Brothers and God-Sisters afterall.

Santana and Brittany had their three kids; 10 month old Ella Jaye, 3 year old Maximus Reece and 6 year old Roman Alexander. Quinn and Puck had three kids as well; 12 year old Beth Olivia, 5 year old Luciano Noelle and 3 year old Benjamin Vincent. Finn and Rachel had one child, a 4 year old little boy named Caleb Alan. Mercedes and Sam have two kids, a 5 year old Jaylynn Elaine and a 2 year old Samuel Jr. Artie is currently expecting with his girlfriend as Tina and mike have one child who is 6, a Mike jr.

Everybody was going around the room laughing and reminiscing upon things that have happened throughout the year. The kids had opened up the presents from each other and they were all ready for Christmas tomorrow morning, they were ecstatic. They were all running around playing with each other and everything seemed peaceful, for now at least.

"Alright, it's your turn for an embarrassing holiday story that you guys haven't told us yet." Quinn said while tipping her champagne flute towards Santana and Brittany who were cuddled on her couch.

Santana sighed and shook her head no, signalling that she wanted to pass the question. She wouldn't have minded talking about something that happened with the kids this christmas; like Max decorating the Christmas tree in the wrapping paper bows and the gift bags or about how they made him try egg nog for the first time and the little boy vastly shook his head and began pouting because he didn't like how it tasted. Or maybe even the way that Roman had gotten so excited about Santa and ran face first into the tree and almost knocking it down or even him running around in his underwear singing along to the Spongebob Christmas special.

_Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming tooonightttt_

But nope. They were talking about the old days. The days before children, well, before anybody but Quinn and Puck had a child. They were talking first Christmases with their now spouses. That was something that Santana didn't want to share; of course she cherished her first Christmas with Brittany, but she knew the only story that would come up and she didn't want to relive _that_. It was too embarrassing for her.

"You guys have to go. You can't just listen to our stories and then not share." Mercedes said with a chuckle.

"Who said we listened?" Santana challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"If you didn't listen Santana then that is incredibly rude and-" Rachel began on her rant before Santana held her hand up for her to stop.

"Berry, shut the hell up. We did listen, okay? I heard all about your explosive pie and the restraining order from Barbra. Just, stop trying to lecture me." Santana huffed crossing her arms.

"I have a story." Brittany said with a smile.

"Brittttttttt" Santana began whining. Brittany simply smiled quickly giving the brunette a peck and going to continue.

"So, the first year that me and San had Christmas together…." Brittany paused and thought, "Well, that was a really long time ago. I think I meant the first christmas that we had together _alone_ was pretty funny. So, Santana doesn't really like fake trees-"

"I thought that she loved them. Isn't that the only tree that she'll use in the house?" Quinn asked confused.

Brittany nodded softly. "There's a reason for that. I was in the kitchen making cookies. Me and Santana had just went to cut off our first tree and she wanted to put it up for me because I didn't know if there were bugs on it so I didn't want to touch it. So I started making the cookies and all of a sudden there was a loud thud, crash and a scream." Brittany said while beginning to laugh, Santana sighed and tried hiding her smile recalling the event.

"I ran out into the living room to see what happened and to check if she was okay and there was my tiny little Santana, just lying under the christmas tree with a pout on her face and her eye brows furrowed. The ornaments were all over the floor and she looked like she was tangled in some of the lights as well. I walked over to her and smiled at her and asked what happened but she refused to talk about it. I looked on the other side of the Christmas tree and Lord Tubbington was sitting on top of it cleaning his paw and going to chew the tree." Brittany said bursting out into laughter with all but Santana who was pouting.

"Lord Tubbington was still mad at Santana and he like Karate kicked the tree and tipped it down on her and sat on top of her." Brittany continued.

Santana rolled her eyes, "He was just jealous."

"Santana got attacked by a cat and a tree!" Puck screamed laughing while pointing at the Latina who in turn glared at him.

"She was stuck under there for a pretty long time because I couldn't lift the tree so I had to go find somebody who would be able to lift it and the only person I was able to find was one of those weird guys who wears only the Santa pants and no shirt because apparently he's cold on the bottom and not on the top. San was so embarrassed and out of place that she blushed. She looked like a little bug under the tree and it was hilarious."

"That's too funny." Sam said with a smile.

"Wanna know what happened next?" Santana asked the group who in turn looked at her surprised for her contribution. They simply nodded.

"Me and Brit hosted our first ever Gay Santa party because apparently that's where that guy was supposed to be going. He was looking for a new place to hold the party because his mom kicked him out of the house." Santana chuckled softly.

The group erupted into laughter and continued to talk among themselves. Once they noticed their kids collapsing on the floor into sleep, they learned that it was time to go. It was a nice way to end Christmas eve and they all went home.

/

By the time that the girls got home, it was around 12:30. They left all the lights off in the house and simply went to put the kids in their rooms and change them into their Pjs. Once that was done, they went off to bed and waited to get awoken in the wee hours of the morning.

Nothing was going to be better than having Christmas with the loves of their lives; nothing was going to be better than spending the rest of their lives together and coming up with more embarrassing memories.

**A/N: So this didn't really come out like I expected it, I had a plan for it but I was in a time crunch. I might leave this story open and continue it with one shot holidays down the road as the children get older. Let me know what you think.**

**Merry Christmas**


	2. New Years Eve

**11 PM**

"Are we gonna watch the ball drop?" Roman yelled to his mothers while running into the living room where Brittany was laying down with Santana and Ella curled up on top of her sleeping.

"Shhhh," Brittany began, glancing down at her wife and daughter to make sure they were still sleeping, the yelling only caused them to stir a bit. "Mommy and El are sleeping. You gotta be quiet. But, yes Rome. We're gonna watch the ball drop." Brittany whispered.

"Why are they sleeping?" Max asked running over to poke his mom in the face, "Wake up!" He yelled.

"Maximus!" Brittany yelled trying to swat her sons hand away from her wifes face.

He looked at her and began pouting at his mom with his arms crossed over his chest with a glare fixed on his face. How he managed to get Santana's evil glare and Brittany's innocent pout was a mystery to them, but they knew he used both to his full advantage.

"You can't wake mommy up. She's sleeping, she's tired." Brittany said nicely, trying to get the glare off of the three year olds face. It didn't seem to be working.

"Why's she tired?" Roman asked, shifting his light blue eyes to land on Santana and Ella.

"Well, El wasn't feeling good last night and mommy was up taking care of her so she didn't really sleep." Brittany explained.

Which was true. Ella, for whatever reason, just wouldn't sleep last night. She kept continuously crying all night. It was Santana's turn to deal with one of Ella's late night escapades. Brittany did it last month.

Ella wasn't hungry, she wasn't tired, didn't need to be changed; nothing. She was fine for the first half an hour with Santana pacing and holding her and she was fine when Santana sat down on the edge of the bed next to Brittany. She was even fine when Santana moved to sit at the head of the bed and when Brittany began playing with her little fingers. However, she was _not_ fine when Santana laid down on the bed. No, she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Santana immediately got up and sighed looking at her daughter, "_Why won't you just go to sleep, please."_

Nothing seemed to be working for the brunette.

Brittany got up after ten more minutes of Santana struggling to put Ella to sleep, however, Santana quickly shooed her away and told her to go to sleep. She figured that it would be better if at least one of them had a good amount of sleep to deal with the boys the next day considering the amount of energy Roman and Max have. Good thing that she did, because if not, who knows what their boys would be doing right now.

"Whens she going to wake up?" Max asked while looking at his mom and motioning to wake her up again.

It was no secret that Max was more attached to Santana. Santana was like his idol and he resembled her so much that it was almost sickening. Everything about him was her. Right down to the glare, eye roll, smirk and even the nervous mannerisms of curling his toes like his mom.

Odd, right?

Well, the reason behind it is because Santana, at a young age, claimed that she didn't like people to know when she was nervous, so she channeled it to a part of her body that most people don't care to look at or pay attention to, her toes. It works too, the only other person who knows about that tick would be Brittany; and that's only because they've been dating for close to 15 years.

And, of course, Brittany knows everything.

"Max!" Roman yelled at his brother pushing him away from his mom.

"Go 'way!" Max screamed at Roman while pointing his finger in his brothers face, another thing that he got from Santana.

"You go away!" Roman screamed at his little brother while getting in his personal space.

"You go 'way! Go 'way!" Max began screaming while his features became hard. He directed his point away from his brothers chest and towards the door, once again yelling, "Go 'way Roman!"

"Boys." Brittany tried, not wanting to raise her voice because she didn't like to yell at her kids and for the fact that her wife was sleeping on her chest. She didn't seem to get a response from either kid, causing her heart beat to pick up, indicating that she was annoyed. "Boys." She tried again, but louder.

When neither responded, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Roman Alexander and Maximus Reece Lopez-Pierce! Stop yelling!" She finally yelled, causing both boys to look at her and frown.

"He started it." Roman said while looking at the ground.

"No!" Max yelled, starting to get angry again.

"I didn't ask who started it," Brittany stated putting her hands up to stop the boys from continuing. "Now, stop yelling, and either go play with your toys or sit down and watch TV."

Roman looked at his mom and drooped his shoulders, soon walking away from the living room and down the hall to his bedroom and shutting the door. Max also scampered out of the room into the kitchen.

Brittany sighed and directed her attention back to the tv shaking her head.

"You okay, B?" Santana asked softly while looking up at her wife with big brown eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" Brittany asked quickly while brushing some of the hair out of Santana's eyes.

Santana shook her head softly, "Max woke me up when he rapidly prodded my face, I started to fall back asleep but I heard your heartbeat speeding up pretty fast."

Brittany sighed and looked at her wife's tired eyes. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? If anything, it's my fault that he acts like that. That bad temper is all me, not you B." Santana chuckled softly while looking into the sad blue eyes.

"But you're so tired and now you're awake." Brittany said softly.

Santana began sitting up, cradling Ella to her chest, "It's fine B. Seriously, I'd rather spend the last hour of 2014 awake, with my perfect wife," Santana began as she leaned in and kissed Brittany softly, "and my beautiful kids."

Brittany smiled greatly and leaned in to kiss Santana again, quickly deepening the kiss and softly moaning into it.

"Lets hope Ella actually sleeps tonight, I want to start 2015 off right." Brittany whispered to Santana while placing soft kisses along the expanse of her neck.

Santana began smiling brightly while tilting her head to the side, allowing the blonde for more access.

Soft foot prints were heard coming back into the room and Brittany abruptly stopped her kisses to see who was coming into the room. Santana groaned at the loss of contact and turned her head to see who the intruder was as well.

It was Max.

Once he noticed that Santana was now awake, he quickly ran up to her and hugged her causing Santana to smile brightly. "Hi baby." She said kissing him on the forehead.

He quickly climbed up the couch and sat on Santana's left side, quickly curling into her. Brittany smiled at the sight and leaned into her wife's right side, laying her head on her shoulder. They began watching cartoons for a little while to try and kill time before they would change the channel to watch the ball drop.

"Are you tired Maxy?" Brittany asked taking notice of their son.

He was laying on Santana drinking milk from his favorite red sippy cup and curling his hair between his fingers. It's been a habit of his for as long as the girls could remember, Brittany adds it up to being from when they first took him home and all she did was play with his hair while he slept and while she put him to sleep. It was obviously something that made him feel secure and brought him comfort.

He nodded his head and continued watching the cartoons.

**11:58 PM**

"Where's Rome?" Santana asked the blonde while glancing at her.

"I think he's in his room. Let me go get him." Brittany said quickly getting up and going into the six year olds room. He was sitting on the floor half asleep, trying to stay awake to play with his toys; Brittany inwardly laughed at the sight.

"Hey Rome, you still wanna watch the ball drop?" She asked.

He simply nodded his head, too tired to form coherent words.

"B, come on baby the count down started!" Santana yelled from the living room.

Brittany quickly lifted up her son and looked into his eyes. "Stay awake Rome. There's like 40 more seconds." She said while she walked into the living room to sit next to Santana.

By the time, Max was half asleep on Santana's left side and all he was able to do was point to the screen, no counting. Ella was still sleeping and Roman with almost all the way asleep, his eyes barely open enough to see the tv screen.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

The tv said, along with Santana and Brittany. They quickly turned to each other and gave one another a peck on the lips and then they went around giving each of their kids a peck on the head/cheek.

"You guys ready to go to sleep? Brittany asked the boys who sluggishly nodded their heads causing both Santana and Brittany to chuckle.

"I'll be right back Honey." Brittany said to Santana, leaning down to kiss Santana again before lifting Roman up and walking back to his bedroom and laying him down. She tucked him in, gave him a kiss and said good night before doing the same with Max.

Once the boys were asleep, Santana went and placed Ella in her room while making sure to turn the baby monitor on. She kissed the little blonde on the head and stared at her for a few minutes before walking out of the room and shutting the door softly.

"B?" Santana questioned, not seeing her wife in the living room anymore. She looked around outside and in the kitchen, with no sight of her.

She sighed and then made her way to the bedroom.

When Santana opened the door, she gasped, "B."

Brittany was lying on the bed in the set of lingerie that Santana had just bought her for Christmas. It consisted of a sky blue silk bra and underwear with white lace trim and white lace thigh highs held up by a garter.

Santana took in a deep breath while she walked over to the blonde and placed her hands on her waist, softly rubbing the skin there. She racked her wife's body up and down with a small smirk.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana softly before leaning back to look in her eyes, "Happy New Year baby." she whispered.

"Happy new year," Santana responded breathlessly while quickly leaning in for another kiss and deepening it while walking her wife towards the bed.

All that was heard for the rest of the night? Fireworks.

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**You got ideas? Leave them in a review or if you want to see anything written, write me on tumblr- .com I'm open to anything**

**Have a great night everybody!**


	3. Valentines

"Happy Valentines Day baby." Brittany whispered while softly kissing down Santana's exposed neck with a smile.

Santana began to smile softly at her wife's good morning wake-up call. She lightly lifted her hand and rubbed down the blondes back while bringing her left hand up to the back of her neck and playing with the blondes short hairs.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful." Santana mumbled while beginning to vaguely open her eyes.

Brittany crawled up her wife's body and softly planted a kiss on Santana's lips. And another. And another. And another. Until there was a soft knock on their bedroom door causing them to have to pull apart. Santana quickly threw her head up to steal one last soft kiss before turning her attention to the door with a smile, "come in!"

With shy smiles on their faces, the door opened to reveal the three children with bed hair strewn about and innocent eyes looking back at them. Santana and Brittany smiled brightly as they gestured for the kids to come into the room.

"Good morning." Roman Alexander, the couple's six year old son, said with a smile as he walked further into the room. His hair had been growing back since New Years and his curls were becoming very prominent and they were currently all over the place. He was wearing his Valentines Day pajamas which were a pair of nice fitting red, white and pink striped pants that cuffed on the ankle. His shirt was a simple red t-shirt with a heart on it with crossed bones behind it and across the shirt it said "Mr. Handsome". He walked closer towards the bed and lifted his baby sister Ella, who was now a year old, higher in his arms to try and push her on the bed.

Ella Jay was now a year old and although she knew how to walk, Roman absolutely loved carrying her when it was permitted. She was wearing a footed pajamas with small hearts all over the material. Her bright blonde hair was currently sticking to the sides of her face, partly from the way that she sleeps and also because she probably spilled some of her formula in her hair. Her bright blue eyes locked onto Santana's brown ones and the latina pulled the baby onto the bed as she waited for their last kid to step forward and climb onto the bed.

"Morning mommy." Maximus Reece, the couple's three year old son said as he walked forward with his hands behind his back. His dark eyes which were normally full of mischief were filled with love as he walked closer, making sure that the object that was held behind his back wasn't visible. Max was wearing his transformers pjs that consisted of a bumblebee tank top and a pair of shorts that were filled with bumblebee in different forms.

Roman walked to stand next to Max with a bright smile on his face causing Santana and Brittany to smile at the two who obviously had a surprise.

"Happy Valentines Day." Both boys said softly to their parents.

"When I was at school, we made presents for you guys." Roman began, "My present was pretty cool, it was like the best in class."

"He has your confidence." Santana whispered softly to her blonde lover with a small smile on her face.

"But I thought that the present would be better if I let Max help me with it." Roman finished with a smile while gesturing for his brother to show them what he had been holding behind his back since walking in the room.

Max opened his arms and in his hands held a big card. With a large and excited smile plastered on his face, one that showed his dimples like his mother, he extended his hands to give them the piece of paper.

On the front of the paper was a bunch of scribbles and things that were obviously designed by Max. Opening the card, there was writing:

"Mom and Mom we love you."

Around the writing was a bunch of different hearts and smiley faces. There was a flower and a few different things that were obviously drawn by Roman. At the bottom of the card, they all signed. Roman's name was the only really eligible one, the other two children's name were just a bunch of scribbles so Roman took it upon himself to write their names out underneath. On the back of the card, there were a few scarce scribbles that were done by Ella.

Santana began to sit up in bed with a large smile on her face and Ella in her arms. Santana smiled at the two boys who were standing with their arms behind their backs, wringing their wrists like Santana usually did.

"Thank you boys." Santana said, still not able to contain her smile.

"We love it." Brittany said while beckoning them to join in the bed.

"There's more." Roman said quickly. "Go get it Max."

Max nodded his head and quickly ran out of the room, almost slipping on the wooden floors with his socks and disappeared around the corner. He came back in about a minute later with small sculptures made of play-doh in his hand.

"This was Max's idea." Roman said with a large smile gracing his lips, obviously proud of his little brother's idea.

Extending his hand, this time to Brittany. In her hand, she was holding a small heart that seemed to be made by roman with the delicate eye to detail. She was also holding what looked to be like a flower and a bear, this one being a little more abstract, seemed to be made by the younger boy.

Brittany lifted Max into the bed and kissed his head never letting the smile leave her face and quickly opening her eyes for Roman to join in the bed too. Santana gave her two boys kisses on the head as she thanked them with large smiles.

The small family stood in bed for a little more time before they decided that it was time to get dressed and get something to eat.

/

It was now 9 o'clock in the morning. After waking up at seven and exchanging gifts with their kids, they phoned up Quinn and Noah to see if they were still on for their Valentines Day breakfast double date that they normally did.

The tradition started around 8 years ago when they ran into each other at Denny's for breakfast on Valentines Day. Quinn and Puck were sitting at a table with a then four year old Beth waiting for a waitress to come and take their orders and Santana and Brittany noticed them while being escorted to their table. They said simple hello's while walking by them and were soon invited to join the party. The girls accepted and had one of the best holiday breakfasts at the time. Ever since then, the breakfasts have been consistent every year and it's only gotten better since their families have expanded.

"Come on baby, they're probably already here." Brittany prodded while tapping Santana on the butt repeatedly with a smile softly gracing her lips.

"Hold on a second Brit." Santana replied while trying to unbuckle Ella from her new forward facing car seat. Roman, who was wearing a black peacoat with fleece lining, a red shirt on the inside that said "Free Kisses ;)", a pair of dark black jeans and a pair of red and black shoes, was already standing on the side next to Brittany and holding her hand while Max was still sitting in his car seat and playing with a fire truck on the seatbelt, waiting to be unbuckled.

"Come on baby, it doesn't take that long to unbuckle El. She barely moves." Brittany said again while trying to peer over the latina's petite frame to look at her other two kids who were stuck in the car still.

Santana huffed out a breath, "I think she spilled her juice or something because the lock is sticky B."

Brittany tapped her on the butt once more and said softly "let me do it." and weaseled her way into the car in front of Santana.

Santana watched with a smirk on her face as the blonde slowly bent over in front of her, her leggings stretching to stick to her body. She unbuckled Ella within seconds and was out of the car. Santana looked at her wife who fixed her leggings softly and adjusted her pink peacoat and rocked back and forth on the tips of her toes with a smile.

"I told you it wasn't that hard." Brittany said with a smile gracing her lips as she fixed the ruffles of Ella's dress and the corners of her coat. She settled the smiling baby on her hip as she reached out a hand to Roman to take.

Santana mumbled something incoherently as she leaned into the car to unbuckle Max. Max was wearing an identical black leather jacket to Santana. He had a red, black and white shirt underneath his jacket that said "I'm single and loving it", a pair of dark jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a pair of black timbs. Santana took the little boy out of his car seat and held him in her arms, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. She leaned out of the car and pulled her tight dress down a little and situated her leather coat before taking Roman's other hand and carrying her youngest son towards the restaurant.

Once inside, they ran into Quinn, Puck and their three kids with bright smiles on their faces. Quinn was wearing a red loose flowing dress with black heels and Beth, who was 12, was wearing something similar. Puck and his boys were pretty much wearing the same exact outfit, a black leather jacket, a red button down shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. The only difference between their outfits were that Luciano, their five year old son, was wearing a tie with his shirt out of choice and Benjamin who was three wasn't.

The hostess walked over to the big group of people and smiled brightly, "How many?"

"Ten." Puck said without even looking around to count the kids. It had just been second nature to know how many there were when it was just their two families around.

"Big family." The hostess responded with a smile while looking around at the six kids and the two pairs of adults.

"This isn't even all of them." Santana said with a small chuckle. She couldn't imagine what the front lobby of Denny's would look like if they ever brought the whole glee club, if they ever brought their whole family. It would be a mess, hysterical, but a huge mess.

"Woah, I don't know if I should be jealous of how many people are in your family or if I should be glad that not everybody's here." The hostess responded with a smile at the group, "Follow me this way and I'll bring you to a table big enough.

"Can I lead?" Beth asked while looking at her parents who simply nodded.

Beth quickly ran behind the hostess to lead the way, Roman and Luciano followed the older blonde while they excitedly talked about the different things that they got from their parents and what they made for them. Benjamin was in Puck's arms trying to peer over into Quinn's, who had taken Ella from Brittany and Max was curled up in Santana's arms with his head cradled in her neck.

They walked to the table, carrying idle conversations with each other and laughing softly.

Beth let the five and six year old boys climb into the booth first before letting Puck climb in with Benjamin and quickly climbing in after her father, leaving Quinn to sit at the edge. Ella was placed in a high chair next to Brittany, who was sitting at the opening of the booth with Santana next to her.

The group went on in good conversation for the over hour of them enjoying each other's company. The kids ordered their fun designer breakfasts that were in the shapes of clowns and cars and more and devoured them quickly. Santana and Brittany ordered their usual big breakfast and split it between each other while Quinn and Puck got their usual orders.

Their conversation carried on without a struggle as they talked about the different things that their kids had gotten them that day. They talked about the rest of their days plans after their usual trip to the park that they would take after the meal, even if it was cold outside.

"Well, last year we didn't have the kids on Valentines day so me and Q thought that it would be cool if we spent it together." Puck said with a shrug. "We're probably going to go home and watch some movies with the kids or something."

"That sounds sweet." Brittany responded, gently rubbing her thumb on Santana's upper thigh which was on full access due to her short dress.

"Yeah. I think it's nice to be able to just have a night in with the kids." Quinn responded, before turning towards her husband with a small smirk on her face. "Besides, the kids have to go to sleep eventually."

"Wanky." Santana said with a small giggle, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Got that right San." Puck laughed whole heartedly. "What are you guys planning to do?"

"I dunno." Brittany responded, causing Quinn to quirk an eyebrow up in response. "Santana's not sure if she wants to hand over the kids for tonight."

"Santana doesn't know if she wants to give the kids up on Valentines day?" Puck questioned surprised, "This is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year."

Santana rolled her eyes softly at the mans comment, "I don't know about you Puck, but every day is the most romantic day of the year for my lady."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana quickly on the lips before nodding, "That's very true."

"You guys celebrate your love everyday?" Puck asked as if he thought the idea was impossible.

"Duh." Santana said while tightening her eyes in his direction, "I celebrate getting married to this beautiful woman every day of my life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Brittany awed her wife softly before whispering, "Sappy Santana is back."

Santana brushed the blonde off with a smile, "it's true."

"Maybe I need to take some lessons from Santana." Puck said while looking at Quinn. "There obviously is a balance to being hard on the outside and a ball of putty on the inside." He said with a smirk.

Earning a kick from under the table and a glare to match from the latina. "Just because I know how to show my wife I love her every day doesn't mean I'm soft."

"But lets be real S." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"What?" Santana questioned.

"You are a total softie." Brittany said with a bright smile, causing Santana to frown a little bit. "But I love it and I love you."

"I love you too B." Santana said softly before turning around with a small smile on her face, not knowing what the rest of the day was going to hold but being happy with anything as long as it ended with Brittany in her arms.


End file.
